An unforgettable day
by lupsss
Summary: SV day!read and review please! It is about what happened to me and some special thanks...read! Sequel to "deperession" ...kind of...and hi again guys and girls! I AM BACK HERE ON FF! :3 SPOV


**Saint Valentine's Day…was yesterday…but since I had something to do I will post this story…. Is about…my BF and me…how we became a couple….and why I love him so much….**

**Fisrt of all…this is a type of sequel from my latest one-shot "depression"….so…hope you like it!**

I was there….on my beds looking at the cieling of my bedroom….it was november 9…yesterday I had the most horrible day ever…but…my friend told me everything would be allright so I believe it….I got up when the clock rang…

I was on the restroom washing my face when I looked over the mirror and then I almost punch it….I was sad….and the sadness marks where still on my face…I didn't want him to see me like that…I wanted him to see me like I usually was…"cheerful" and "happy"….or so I liked to make people think so…

Still …I took a deep breath and then I took a fast bath, I changed into my clothes and I went to eat breakfast, then I washed the dishes and I went to brush my teeth…so basically I tried to do everyhting normal….but I arrived late to school…

Anyway….I greeted him like nothing had happened yesterday….. in the second period he gave me something…a type of letter my friend had gave him ….for me…..

I read it and she gave me strenght to continue the day…that everyhitng will be better…I waited patiently…until recess….

Recess time….nothing happened…I was starting to thik it would be better just to be friends but I remembered the letter….so I took all the courage to stay calm …..

Finally , after mayn time of boredoom…school ended….

I thought he never would tell me…his feelings so I was getting ready to go when he called me….

"hello" he said  
"hi!" I said trying to sound normal  
"can I…talk with you?" he asked me as I took out some things of my locker  
"um…sure" I said  
"in private" he told me  
"ok…." I said

He took me to the History clasroom and then we stood infront of each other…

"Sorry" he told me

I was confused….I didn't know why…so I asked him

"for what?" I said a little nervous and curious

I saw him hesitate but…he answered me….

"for…lying" he said almos t whispering…

I was now really confused…for lying….lying…why?

"What?" was the only thing it came out of my mouth

He…looked down so…I knew he would be thinking….or maybe …nervous…

"yesterday…I….lied to you" he said  
"what?" again I wantes to slpa myself for beeing so obvilious

He doubted and then I saw him even more nervous….

"I…I love you" he said

I swear I was in shock….I…loved him too….and it brought me so much happiness that I only hugged him and then I smiled….

He hugged me tighter and then we had to separate…I smiled and we went outside the classroom with our hands interwined….

Since that Day… I remembered how much he means to me…

He means my happiness, my joy, my laugh, the air I breath….everything….I think that without him…I would be lost…

Lost…in the solitude…darkness everywhere….and in my heart….just painful emotions….and fake happiness…

But…he changed my life since I met him…he at first was reserved…but I discovered his true side…a side..I love…and a side I will forever remember and like….

I love him for making me feel this way…for makig me see life is so beautiful and full of amazing things….

Since then the htree months I've been with him I've been laughing and very smiley…so on…the 14 of february came….I was writing many things of him and I wanted to tell him…but in that day….during recess and other classes and even days before he was acting strange….

I didn't know why but many of my friends did…but they never told me…

Finally…..during recess….my friend was taking care of me….and I was like a statue…I couldn't move because she was almost looking at me every second…..

Finally I could move but it was time for french class….since the teachers said we had more free time I spend it on with him ….

Class ended and I had to go to my free class…literally..it was graphic arts… I loved it….but when I was searching for something ….my friends came and told me to go fast to my classroom…I didn't know why but I obeyed…

Soon on a guy came and said that they where bringing me a song…from HIM…

As I started to listen to the song I was about to cry…of happiness but then he came….

He was hidding somehting on his back…he kneeled infront of me…and then he took out a rose and a poem…

"I love you" he said out loud

I was spechless…I….I just threw myslef on his arms and hugged him…time passed before I could notice….I kissed him and then they put me another song….I smiled and he huged me again as I read the poem…..

I was blushing….somehting I hate but….I couldn't help it…

I smiled and we passed the next hours ….making out…hugging each other….he made me tickles….

But I loved that day…. It was absolutely perfect…

He is a total gentleman…..and …I can't describe what I feel for him…

Because there is no word in the universe that can decribe it…the only word I know….is …

_LOVE_

That's the only word I think it can describe my feelings for him…but….anyway…I loved that day…a day I will forever remember. Because…he made many things for me….and I will always remember how much does he cares about me…

THE END

**SO….THAT'S ALL!**

**I hope you liked it and I hope you put on some reviews….**

**Am…**

**thanks to my friends:**

**Ana  
Meli  
Astrid  
Becky  
Jeny  
Karime**

**and many others here in fanfiction!**

**Special thanks to N, D and also Y ….for beeing there….even if I just met you Y I love you and I am happy for N to have a friend like you **

**D and N I love you both because you've helped me …in so may things….that I'll always be gratful **

**Jeny….you where the one that has helped me a lot by giving "him" clues and beeing a real friend I love you so much and don't ever change! Neither you do Astrid, Ana or everyone else!**

**I love you my friends!**

**Finally…special thnks for Saul…for making me see…believe…and also feel….what love is…**

**I think that in some way I thought it was just a crush when I saw you…but soon I discovered it was love..because of that my heart, life and soul will forever be yours…**

**I love you ….and I always will…**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
